Your place in the pack
by WriterOfAttic
Summary: "Je ne rejoindrai pas cette meute de chiens galeux sous prétexte que j'en suis devenu un ! S'insurgea Harry Potter"."Un Loup Garou, Harry, tu es devenu un Loup Garou, rétorqua sèchement Fenrir Greyback. Ose contester mon autorité d'Alpha, pour voir." L'instinct du brun lui criait de se soumettre. Son cœur lui ordonnait de tenir tête à ce sale cabot. UA
1. Prologue: Mordu

**Résumé **:«Je ne rejoindrai pas cette meute de chiens galeux sous prétexte que j'en suis devenu un ! S'insurgea Harry Potter.» «Un Loup Garou, Harry, tu es devenu un Loup Garou, rétorqua sèchement Fenrir Greyback. Ose contester mon autorité d'Alpha, pour voir.» L'instinct du brun lui criait de se soumettre. Son cœur lui ordonnait de tenir tête à ce sale cabot. [Drarry] REPOST.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, notre Reine, l'histoire est de moi. Ceci est une UA.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...) alors homophobes, la porte est au fond du couloir, seconde porte à gauche.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **(_trèèèès importante, oui_): **CETTE FIC A DEJA ETE POSTEE ! Sous le pseudo de Sealion Razowski Joker. J'avais, sur ce compte, des fics (trop) en cours. Mon emploi du temps étant relativement chargé, je n'ai pas pu upload mes fics pendaaaant un trèèès long moment (depuis juin). J'ai créé un nouveau comtpe (No comment, Li et Ali) et ai décidé de reposter cette fic (j'ai 7 chapitres d'avance hinhin). Il y aura UN chapitre PAR semaine. Le dimanche soir. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture, petits louveteaux égarés. (ce compte étant un nouveau compte, je ne pourrai insérer une image à l'histoire que dans... un moment, mais ça arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas!)**

**Prologue**

**Mordu**

Harry James Potter s'étira, puis soupira de contentement. La journée de cours touchait à sa fin, et il devait bien admettre qu'il était éreinté. Le bac approchait à grands pas, et le rythme scolaire s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami, semblait bougon. De grosses cernes violettes lui mangeaient une partie du visage, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Son état quasi-maladif, dût à la fatigue, faisait ressortir ses multiples tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux, limpides, se posèrent brièvement sur le brun. Ce dernier fourra son cahier de mathématique dans son sac et salua poliment mais néanmoins froidement son professeur - Severus Snape. Ce bâtard graisseux lui pourrissait la vie depuis sa seconde, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : passer le bac et ne plus à avoir à supporter sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes, ses cheveux gras, et son visage blafard.

Harry descendit une volée de marches, Ron sur ses talons, et traversa rapidement l'étendue de goudron qui ne méritait pas le nom de «cours de récréation.» Lorsqu'il fut en dehors de l'établissement, il inspira de grandes goulées d'air fraîches, se frictionna les bras et attendit, en compagnie du roux, l'une de ses plus proches amie. Cette dernière arriva cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, et adressa en guise de remerciement, un sourire resplendissant à Harry et à Ronald. Les oreilles de ce dernier virèrent au cramoisi, et il prétexta une quinte de toux. Hermione commença à converser en anglais avec le brun, heureuse.

-«Par pitié pour moi, pauvre petit français, veuillez arrêter ça immédiatement, gémit le roux tout en se raclant la gorge.»

La brune pouffa. En effet, elle et Harry étaient originaires de Londres, et parlaient donc couramment anglais et français. Harry était arrivé à l'âge de neuf ans, et ne conservait qu'un faible accent de son pays natal. Hermione n'était là que depuis cinq ans, mais elle s'était adaptée de façon surprenante. Quant à Ron, c'était un Français pur et dur, qui maudissait ses amis chaque fois qu'ils se mettaient à bavarder en anglais.

-«Tu rentres comment, Harry ? L'interrogea t-il lorsqu'il arrêta de le taquiner.

- À pieds, pourquoi ?

- Il fait nuit tôt, contra son ami. D'ailleurs, il caille !

- On est qu'en Février, Ron, rétorqua Hermione.»

Le roux lui tira la langue de façon très immature, et la jolie brune eut un soupir exaspéré tout en marmonnant un «Gamin...», le sourire aux lèvres.

-«Arrête de me faire ta mère poule, Ron-Ron, tu ressembles à Molly, rigola Harry.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? S'écria t-il d'une voix quasi-hystérique, tandis que ses joues s'embrasaient.»

Hermione ricana bruyamment, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres rosies par le froid.

-«Laisse tomber, lâcha le brun, un grand sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage. Je dois me dépêcher, ou mon Oncle va encore trouver un moyen de me réprimander afin que je lui serve de laquais..

-Tu devrais partir, Harry, marmonna son amie, l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage.

-À dix-huit ans, promit-il.»

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il salua ses amis, en anglais, pour faire rager Ronald, afin de s'en aller. L'air était vif, et une brise glaciale lui fouettait le visage, meurtrissant chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Ses joues se teintèrent rapidement d'une teinte rosée, tout comme ses oreilles, ses mains et son nez. Il ajusta ses lunette rondes et accéléra l'allure. La nuit tombait déjà, et les rues de Paris étaient à peu près aussi sûrs qu'un Junkie promettant de ne plus toucher à la drogue. Cette comparaison lui arracha un sourire. Bientôt, une Lune, pleine, légèrement dorée, sublime, fit son apparition.

Harry se décida finalement à emprunter un raccourci, ce dernier lui permettant d'économiser un temps considérable. Il jeta un regard torve à droite, puis à gauche, avant de bondir par dessus une barrière métallique. Il s'enfonça dans une étroite ruelle jonchées d'ordures. L'endroit était crasseux, et une épouvantable odeur d'urine émanait des murs. Le brun plissa le nez de dégoût et accéléra encore un peu.

Un éclair blanc.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne le vit une énorme masse sombre le percuter de plein fouet. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa, ses lunettes voltigèrent et il s'écrasa contre le mur. Le choc fut rude et douloureux, et il lâcha un cri de frustration en constatant que sa vision n'était que très limitée suite à la perte de ses lunettes. Sonné, son premier réflexe fut de tâter le sol, à la recherche de ces dernières. La masse sombre le percuta une seconde fois, et il trébucha de nouveau. Sa tête percuta encore plus durement le mur, et Harry gémit de douleur. Il porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne et fut surpris d'y découvrir un liquide chaud et poisseux. L'odeur métallique du sang le fit vaciller, et, haletant, il commença à ramper. Son agresseur, quel qu'il soit, était doté d'une incroyable puissance, et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et l'agrippa. Le brun voulut se relever, mais de nouveau, la masse sombre et menaçante fit son apparition. Il plissa les yeux, et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'un homme lui faisait face. Ses traits étaient flous, de plus, un affreux mal de crâne empêchait à Harry de se concentrer. Une main, puissante, imposante, au contact légèrement râpeux, enserra son cou, et tira brutalement sa victime vers le haut. Le brun lâcha un cri de douleur étouffé et commença à se débattre, suppliant des yeux son agresseur de le lâcher. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Ses gestes se firent plus mous. Il agrippa, en un geste désespéré, le bras de l'homme et le serra, le griffa. Après d'interminables secondes de souffrance, ce dernier le relâcha brutalement. Harry toussa, avala de grandes goulées d'air, la gorge extrêmement douloureuse.

-«Pitié, laissez moi, réussit-il à articuler, la voix rauque.»

Une gifle phénoménale lui répondit, et il s'écroula par terre, sur le ventre. Un sanglot lui échappa et il tenta vainement de ramper, en quête d'une éventuelle sortie. Un pied s'abattit sur ses reins et l'immobilisa avec autorité. Le brun remua, supplia, et éclata en sanglots. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Ron. Son agresseur retira son pied et lui ordonna de la fermer. Son ton était sec, froid et sans appel. C'était un homme qui avait visiblement l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse. Harry se recroquevilla tandis que ce dernier s'accroupissait près de lui. Il attrapa ses cheveux et effectua une légère pression, puis positionna l'un de ses genoux sur le dos de sa victime. Enfin, il se pencha lentement.

-«Souviens toi de mon nom. Fenrir Greyback, murmura t-il.»

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du brun. Il lui fit un baiser, doux, froid, répugnant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de le mordre. À peine ses dents pénétraient sa chair qu'Harry hurla, hurla, hurla. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence. La douleur était insupportable.

Cette morsure n'était pas celle d'un homme.

Impossible. Une quantité de sang astronomique se déversa sur le sol, tandis que son agresseur en ingurgitait une bonne partie. La puissance et le plaisir émanait de tous ses pores, et les sanglots de sa victime redoublèrent. La douleur était telle qu'Harry n'aurait su la décrire. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'un dangereux poison se répandait dans chacune de ses veines. Il avait l'impression que cette morsure était corrosive, et qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il se débattit avec fougue, souhaitant plus que tout au monde que son agresseur mette fin à son supplice. Il préférait mourir que d'endurer ça encore plusieurs minutes. L'homme se décolla un court instant, et la douleur sembla s'intensifier encore plus si c'était possible.

-«Te débattre rendra la chose plus difficile, murmura t-il, menaçant.»

Puis il reprit sa besogne. Une nouvelle minute s'écoula, et le brun cessa de se débattre. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. C'était la seule phrase cohérente qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il se surprit à penser qu'il valait mieux être mort que de subir une telle chose.

Finalement, Fenrir se releva, et sans préambule, annonça qu'à présent, lui, Harry James Potter, lui appartenait. Aveuglé par la douleur, le brun ne protesta pas. Il voulait mourir.

-«Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Harry, chuchota t-il, satisfait. Et c'est toi, qui viendra à moi, Louveteau.»

Puis tout devint noir.

***O*O***

**Fin de ce premier chapitre, vous connaissez la démarche mes louveteaux reviews si ça vous a plu, reniflement dédaigneux et alt F4 si vous avez détesté.**

**Et sachez que j'aime les reviews. C'est ma drogue désormais, *voix de Gollum* mon précieuuuuux. Non, plus sérieusement, ça m'encourage à continuer et à vous pondre de bons chapitres. A bientôt !**


	2. Folie

**Note de l'auteur (IMPORTANT, oui, encore**): Ce chapitre est basé sur la Folie suite à la morsure de Fenrirounet. J'ai... Comment dire... Une image très précise de ce qu'il pourrait se passer suite à un acte aussi violent. C'est pour cela que je précise qu'il y a quatre étapes : La Douleur (morsure), la Folie (suite à la Morsure), le Refus (suite à la première transformation) et enfin l'Acceptation (de ce qu'on devient). Ce chapitre est donc basé sur la deuxième étape. J'ai essayé de faire un truc très psychologique, troublant au plus au point et immanquablement frustrant. J'espère que ce sera réussi ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir lu cette note. _**Ah et Fenrir Greyback n'est pas un gros (pas trop) salaud possédant en tout et pour tout simplement deux neurones.**_

**Disclamer**: Personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre!**

**Merci aux followers :****Anonyme28, Kaizokou Emerald Hime,Lucxky, Luna Valdez, Mochi-pi, Narae, PetitCrapaudBaveux, Subaru-2501,Yami-ya-Nichi, brigitte26, catange, chlo007, harry severus potter snape, haruhi-kyouya, severine32.****  
><strong>

**Si vous pouviez tous me laisser une review, ce serait le top du top.**

**Et je vous offrirai des smarties.**

**Allez, vous êtes quinze, une petite review chacune, ça prend deux secondes, vous avez qu'à juste m'envoyer un point, allez.**

.

«Dans toute transformation, il y a quatre étapes. La Douleur. La Folie. Le Refus. Et l'Acceptation.»

«Lors de la seconde étape apparaît un homme ou une femme qui s'avérera être le futur compagnon du Loup-Garou.»

Fenrir Greyback, extrait de son livre «_Destiné à Chasser_»

.

**Chapitre 1**

**Folie**

Harry émit un grognement de douleur. Le moindre de ses gestes, si anodins soient-ils, meurtrissaient un peu plus son corps. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne, en particulier sa tête. Après d'interminables minutes à se dandiner, espérant vainement retourner dans l'agréable inconscience l'ayant accueillit durant six jours, le lycéen consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière, vive, affolante, terrifiante lui brûla la rétine et il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir.

Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, papillotant afin de régresser la douleur, avant de pouvoir, enfin, ouvrir correctement les yeux. Il se sentait lourd, fatigué, las. Le simple fait de respirer était douloureux. Harry essaya de se calmer, s'humectant les lèvres de sa langue râpeuse. Il voulut inspecter les lieux du regard. N'ayant malheureusement pas ses lunettes, et sa vue étant défectueuse, il ne pouvait réellement voir ce qui l'entourait. Après un effort incommensurable, il aperçut, Ô joie, un verre d'eau posé sur une petite table ronde, à sa droite.

Il faillit hurler de frustration et de terreur quand il sentit que sa main droite n'était visiblement pas enclain à coopérer. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, comme ses jambes, son torse ou même ses doigts. Une vague de doute le traversa, et il se demanda, horrifié, s'il était devenu tétraplégique.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier sa soif, et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment. Il vit Ronald, face à lui, insistant pour que Molly le ramène. Il voyait ses yeux de chien battu quand il conversait avec Hermione dans sa langue natal. Puis il vit le sourire resplendissant de cette dernière, ses deux orbes noisettes, pétillants d'intelligence. Puis il le vit, lui, son agresseur. Une masse sombre, une silhouette, un être doté d'une force incommensurable. Il avait jailli de la nuit elle-même et l'avait violemment percuté, puis frappé, étranglé, ne se souciant pas une seconde de ses suppliques. Puis il l'avait...

... _Mordu_.

Le rythme cardiaque du brun s'accéléra considérablement. Il sentait les lèvres, froides, de son agresseur, se posant avec délicatesse sur son cou. Il se sentait nauséeux. Et enfin, ses dents... Non. Il se donna une claque mentale. Ses crocs... Ça ne pouvait être que des crocs. Ses crocs se plantant dans sa chair, lui arrachant des cris de douleur, une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé, tant elle était ancrée en lui. Ses veines, son sang, sa peau s'étaient transformés en un feu si puissant, si cruel, si inhumain... Comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il rouvrît brutalement les yeux.

Il voulait appeler une infirmière - en supposant bien qu'il était dans un hôpital - mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un croassement rauque. Après quelques stupides couinements, il abandonna l'idée, préférant se concentrer sur sa main droite. Il ferma les yeux, et lutta de longues minutes avant de pouvoir faire bouger son index. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, son cou. Ils les sentaient longer sa colonne vertébrale.

Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, son pouce bougea, puis son majeur, et enfin sa main. Il plia les doigts, les tendit, et s'autorisa même un petit sourire victorieux. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Harry respira un bon cou, puis se concentra sur sa clavicule, son poignet, son coude... Rien n'y fit. Seul sa main s'était décidée à bouger. Rageur, il s'adressa un doigt d'honneur tout en s'insultant mentalement d'imbécile.

-«Tu es pitoyable.»

Harry sursauta violemment et eut un hoquet de stupéfaction en lorgnant l'homme, assis sur une chaise en plastique blanche, à sa gauche. L'homme en question était grand, à la fois fin et musclé, à la fois imposant et intimidant. Sa pose était nonchalante, les jambes croisées, un rictus railleur jouant sur ses lèvres. Il possédait une magnifique chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, et un regard gris où luisait une étincelle amusée. Habillé d'un costume-cravate noir, il avait une certaine prestance et une allure quasi-royale. Le prénom Draco était joliment brodé sur sa veste de soie noire.

-«Je... Je vous demande pardon ? Bredouilla Harry.»

Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de lui demander ce qu'il foutait là, ni qui il était. Il avait l'étrange impression de le connaître. Nouvel claque mental. Idiot.

-«Je dis, tu es pitoyable, répéta le blond en un reniflement dédaigneux. T'exciter comme ça ne fera pas avancer les choses, tu sais.

- Je vous signale que je n'ai plus la maîtrise de mon propre corps, répliqua Harry, piqué au vif. Alors si cela gêne monsieur de me voir suer à grosses gouttes pour attraper ce foutu verre, monsieur est prier de s'en aller.»

Draco aboya de rire tout en se frappant la cuisse.

-«Le problème, dit-il en se levant, c'est que je ne suis réel que...là dedans ! Pour l'instant.»

Et sur ces mots, il planta son index sur la tempe du brun, qui frémit.

-«Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! Hurla le lycéen. Tirez-vous d'ici !»

À peine eut-il hurlé cette phrase qu'une femme d'un certain âge déboula dans sa chambre, le visage rouge de colère. Elle était habillée de blanc, et avait un chignon stricte. Harry supposa que c'était un Médecin. Ou une infirmière.

-«Monsieur Potter, à qui parlez-vous comme ça, bon sang ! Vociféra t-elle d'une voix quasi-hystérique.

- À ce type qui me prend pour un imbécile ! Rétorqua froidement le brun tout en pointant Draco du doigt.

- Excusez-moi ? Marmonna t-elle, soudainement anxieuse.

- Oui ! Excuse moi ? Répéta Draco, outré.

- Fermez-là, vous ! Gronda Harry.»

L'infirmière courut à son chevet, prit sa température, lui fit boire de l'eau (le lycéen crut gémir de bonheur), lui remit ses lunettes sur le nez, et enfin, déclara, inquiète :

-«Je suis navrée de vous apprendre qu'il n'y a absolument personne dans cette chambre hormis vous et moi, monsieur Potter, lâcha t-elle, visiblement perplexe.»

Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui s'observait dans une glace tout en marmonnant au brun d'incompréhensibles paroles. Ce dernier se demanda si l'infirmière était aveugle, stupide, ou tout simplement si elle se foutait de lui.

-«Te fatigue pas, siffla le blond en posant sa glace. Elle me voit pas, cette cruche. Regarde un peu.»

Le bel homme bondit de sa démarche animale sur le lit du patient, et se mît à danser de façon terriblement sensuelle, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'infirmière. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur le lycéen, et ne semblait effectivement pas voir le blond. Harry gémit de frustration. Il devenait complètement dingue. Dingue ! Finalement, preuves faites, Draco descendit et se mît à lui raconter des âneries. Le brun décida de l'ignorer, se répétant qu'il perdait la boule.

La femme lui expliqua tranquillement qu'il avait subi un léger traumatisme crânien, et qu'un chien, visiblement imposant, s'était attaqué à lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'il l'avait mordu et qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang. C'était des jeunes du quartiers qui l'avaient retrouvé, inconscient, dans une ruelle mal famée.

Le seul fait que les médecins omettaient de lui expliquer était qu'il avait de vilaines marques de strangulations. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte d'un règlement de compte avec l'Oncle de leur patient. En effet, les deux jeunes amis de ce dernier, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, avaient avoué qu'il était arrivé aux Dursley de lever la main sur le jeune homme. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Harry avait envie de vomir, tandis qu'il écoutait les explications de l'infirmière. Elle parlait d'un ton chaleureux, rassurant, amical, mais tout sonnait faux, chez elle. Son sourire, son parfum, sa montre coûteuse, ses yeux inquiets. Elle était tellement contradictoire dans sa manière d'être que sa présence dérangea rapidement Harry. Ce dernier avait essayé d'en placer une, de lui dire que c'était un homme qui l'avait agressé, et non un chien. Malheureusement, chaque fois, la femme avait un petit rire et lui affirmait qu'aucun homme sur terre n'aurait pu infliger une telle morsure à l'un de ses congénères. C'était une morsure de chien, de loup, d'un animal. Pas d'un homme. Elle ne le croirait pas. Point.

Peu de temps après, une kinésithérapeute arriva, ayant pour but de s'occuper des muscles tendus du brun. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, ses bras commencèrent à répondre. Puis vint son torse, son dos et ses jambes. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger, bien que lentement. La kinésithérapeute lui intima de ne pas trop faire d'efforts, que c'était le contrecoup de l'agression qui l'avait rendu tel quel.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry s'écrasa contre son coussin, éreinté. Draco feuilletait un magazine, assis au bout de son lit. Le brun voulut le toucher, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

-«Hé, gamin, j'habite dans ta tête, alors te fatigue pas. Néanmoins !» il lâcha son magazine.«Je suis là pour une bonne raison.»

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui administra une claque phénoménale. Le brun l'observa, interloqué, une main douloureusement posée sur sa joue rougie.

-«Je croyais que tu habitais dans ma tête ! S'écria t-il, profondément outré.

- Réveil toi ! Réveil toi, Harry ! Hurla t-il.»

Il lui colla une seconde gifle tout aussi violente et... Le lycéen se réveilla en sursaut, le corps luisant de sueur, haletant. Il avait terriblement soif. Sa langue était râpeuse. Et de nouveau, il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit réveillé en hurlant, une femme pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle... C'était l'infirmière de son rêve. Il délirait. Complètement. Une vague de panique le submergea tandis que la femme s'insurgeait d'un tel comportement. Quand elle vit dans quel état de stress se trouvait son patient, elle se calma instantanément. Elle le fit boire, enfonça se lunettes sur son nez et tenta de le rassurer.

-«Cela fait six jours que vous êtes inconscient... Un chien vous a attaqué et...»

Harry cessa bientôt de l'écouter. Il sanglotait faiblement, résistant à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles et de fredonner, s'immergeant ainsi de cette effrayante réalité. Que lui avait fait cet homme ? Il devenait fou. Complètement fou. Des hypothèses toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres assaillaient son esprit, le faisaient tergiverser, gémir, frémir. De nombreux sentiments contradictoires submergaient son organisme. De la haine, de la colère, de la peur. De la lassitude. De la fatigue.

De la peur. Encore. Elle l'engloutissait, le narguait, jouait avec ses nerfs, le traversait par vagues, jubilant quant aux frissons terrifiés de sa victime.

Une phrase lui traversa l'esprit, vif, tranchante, telle une vision.

_Peut-être n'est-ce que le commencement de ta transformation, Louveteau._

Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de son agresseur.

***O*O***

**Une petite review pour me dire votre avis ?**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lucy **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en éspérant que la suite te plaise !

**lemonpowaa: **Ton petit mot m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre 1 te plaira, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, merci encore !

**C'est une étape assez spéciale de la transformation alors j'espère que ça vous a plu...**


	3. Transformation

**Disclamer **: Harry Potter ne m'appartient (toujours) pas.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fiction sera une Drarry, comme vous avez sans doute pu le deviner ! J'espère que ce chapitre 2, traitant de la transformation de Harry, vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et merci aux reviewers anonymes, aux reviewers, aux followers et aux mises en favoris ! C'est super !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

«Dans chaque meute se trouve un Alpha. Cet dernier possède une aura différente des autres Loups-Garous. Elle est plus puissante, oppressante, écrasante. En un mot, elle intime aux autres de se soumettre.

Lorsque l'Alpha entreprend de mordre un être humain pour le transformer et non pour le dévorer, il ressentira, qu'il soit à mille kilomètres ou à trois mètres, la première transformation de son "nouveau-né". Il peut alors ignorer son devoir, qui est de guider le jeune Loup dans cette étape difficile, ou de le rejoindre afin de l'aider à la surmonter.»

Fenrir Greyback, extrait de son livre «_Destiné à chasser»._

.

**Chapitre 2 : Transformation**

Harry alterna les périodes de sommeils, de fortes fièvres et d'hallucinations pendant près de trois jours. Les médecins étaient perdus, et n'osaient avouer à leur patient que ces symptômes inhabituels les perturbaient au plus haut point.

Les deux meilleurs amis du lycéen étaient venus lui rendre une brève visite. L'une de ses crises de fièvres l'avait rendu à l'état de loque humaine alors que Ronald essayait de le rassurer quant à son état. Les médicaments, les anti-douleurs, rien n'y fit : Harry souffrait terriblement.

Et cette nuit tout particulièrement. Il se sentait nauséeux, engourdi, et écrasé de fatigue. Il suffoquait, haletait, gémissait toutes les trois secondes, seul dans son lit d'hôpital. Sa souffrance atteint son point culminant lorsqu'il fut près d'une heure du matin. Des infirmières se relayaient toutes les heures afin de le rafraîchir, le rassurer et lui tenir compagnie.

Harry tourna la tête, dégoulinant de sueur, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. C'était une nuit de pleine Lune. Elle était magnifique, brillante, dorée, laiteuse. Il était fasciné par cette boule de lumière incandescente... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui paraisse menaçante. Dangereuse. Il se secoua, détourna le regard et gémit faiblement.

Il sentit sa température monter brusquement. Une vague de chaleur submergea son organisme, et il se contorsionna, tentant vainement d'y échapper. Ses mains, moites, se refermèrent sur le drap avec désespoir. Sa vue se brouilla et il toussota.

_«Souviens toi de mon nom. Fenrir Greyback.» _

Cette phrase lui traversa subitement l'esprit, et il se remémora son agression. Son souffle saccadé, ses suppliques vaines, le contact râpeux d'une paume sur sa gorge, les crocs de Greyback s'enfonçant dans sa chair, ses hurlements... Sa température ne cessait d'augmenter, tandis qu'il se tortillait, en proie à une douleur invisible. Sa peau luisait de transpiration, sa respiration était sifflante.

Puis sa cicatrice, à la base de son cou, se mît à le brûler. Comme si on versait sur cette dernière une casserole d''eau bouillante. Il hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Ça recommençait. Il sentait ce venin se répandre dans ses veines, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Les battements de son cœur adoptèrent un rythme effréné, et bientôt, des infirmiers accoururent dans sa chambre. Ils hurlaient, gigotaient, mais leur patient était sourd à leurs questions, sourd à leurs encouragements, toute son attention fixée sur le feu qui brûlait en lui, menaçant de le faire imploser.

Puis ses membres se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Un infirmier s'approcha et tenta de lui faire une injection... Mais l'aiguille se brisa au contact de la peau de son patient. Bouche bée, stupéfait, il regardait successivement Harry, puis l'aiguille. Les cris de ce dernier redoublèrent, et un horrible craquement retentit à la base de ses jambes. Un médecin sursauta, avant d'être pris d'un haut-le-coeur.

Une infirmière, paniquée, hurla à l'un de ses collègues de courir appeler un spécialiste. Au grand maux, les grands remèdes, on tenta de l'endormir, de le calmer, de le mettre dans un coma artificiel... Rien ne fonctionnait. Son organisme rejetait les traitements qu'on tentait de lui infliger.

Et il arriva. Son agresseur.

Harry l'apercevait nettement, cette fois-ci. L'homme était une véritable armoire à glace, bardés de muscles. Il portait d'épais favoris gris surplombés d'une masse de cheveux ébouriffés de la même couleur. Hormis son style dépassé et le fait qu'il hurlait aux infirmiers de sortir de cette pièce, le lycéen fut attiré par une seule chose. Son regard. Un regard caramel. Un regard doré. Un regard animal. Il aurait dû se sentir menacé...L'étincelle sauvage et menaçante luisant au fond de ce regard singulier aurait figé n'importe qui sur place. Mais au contraire. Il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes que Fenrir était là pour lui, pour l'aider, et que lui seul savait ce qui lui arrivait.

C'est pourquoi il ne protesta pas quand l'homme vint le prendre dans ses bras, glissant une main sous ses jambles, l'autre au niveau de sa nuque. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, de toute façon ? La douleur était telle qu'il devait fournir un véritable effort physique et mental pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il hurlait... Ça oui, il le savait. Mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendait réellement compte. Des infirmiers, médecins, et même des sages-femmes tentèrent d'arrêter Fenrir, le menaçant, l'injuriant, se saisissant de ses avants-bras.. Ce dernier ne leur accordait qu'un sourire mépirsant, toute son attention basée sur l'homme qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras. Il lui murmura que, bientôt, tout serait fini, qu'il irait mieux, qu'il serait plus fort, plus menaçant, que la douleur s'estomperait, et qu'il était désolé qu'il ait à passer par là. Qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, une armée du personnel aux trousses, Fenrir plaça Harry sur son dos et bondit en avant. Même sous sa forme humaine, il restait un Loup-Garou. Certaines de ses capacités étaient et resteraient définitivement en lui. Il courrait si vite que le vent sifflait aux oreilles du brun et que le paysage semblait flou. Sa tête reposait mollement sur l'épaule de Greyback.

Plusieurs craquements ébranlèrent Harry, qui se remettaitalors à hurler à la mort. Greyback tenta de le calmer, en vain. Lui-même était passé par là. C'était une expérience que peu de Loups-Garous oubliaient. Qu'il essaie de rassurer le lycéen n'apaiserait pas la douleur, malheureusement.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et ils arrivèrent au sein d'une gigantesque forêt. Fenrir se traina dans une clairière et déposa Harry délicatement au sol. Cette petite course l'avait revigoré. Il sortit son étui à cigarette, en alluma une et s'assit sur un tronc abritant une incroyable quantité de mousse. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le brun pour l'instant. Aussi se contenta t-il de l'observer, les jambes croisées, la mine soucieuse.

Ce dernier se trémoussait par terre, suppliant Greyback d'en finir tant la douleur était insupportable. Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux, s'appliquant à exhaler une fumer grisâtre. Bientôt, des craquements, plus sinistres encore, le secouèrent, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Fenrir, qui dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se détourner. Un nouveau-né sur dix mourrait lors de la première transformation, et il était hanté à l'idée que Potter puisse en faire parti.

_Il ne pouvait pas en faire parti. _

Le lycéen s'arc-bouta sous la douleur et roula sur le ventre. Il lâcha un cri animal, et leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il aperçut le regard doré du brun. La suite ne tarderait pas à venir. Harry observa ses paumes, haletant, et vit une épaisse couche de peau brunâtre apparaître sur celles-ci. Semblable à des coussinets. Il jeta un regard horrifié à Fenrir, qui hocha la tête, lui signifiant du regard que tout était normal, qu'il devait se détendre.

_Mais pourquoi avait-il confiance en ce type ?_

Harry cessa tout hurlements lorsqu'il vit, à la fois fasciné et terrifié, ses membres s'allonger. Son crâne sembla être sur le point d'exploser pendant un court instant, avant qu'un museau n'apparaisse, puis de longues oreilles. Le brun couina de douleur et se tortilla encore un moment sur le sol. Sa colonne vertébrale gémit, s'arrondit puis s'allongea subitement. Une magnifique fourrure d'un noir de jais apparut, ses vêtements se déchirèrent, et bientôt, Harry ne fut plus humain.

Il était un Loup. Un énorme loup brun aux muscles saillants et à la fourrure brillante. Il sentait une faim terrible lui tirailler l'estomac, et se pourlécha les babines en apercevant Greyback. Il entendait chaque sons, de l'escargot rampant sur un tronc d'arbre, aux gazouillements des oiseaux. Le hululement d'une chouette lui vrilla les tympans et il lâcha un pitoyable couinement. Ses sens surdéveloppés le déstabilisiaient. Harry ne pensait plus comme un homme, mais comme un animal. Il avait faim, et l'homme qui lui faisait face allait faire office de dîner, point.

-«Wowowow ! S'exclama Fenrir en saisissant l'expression meurtrière du jeune Loup. T'emballes pas, louveteau. Hors-de-question que tu me bouffes.»

Il lâcha sa cigarette, qui rebondit mollement sur le sol, puis l'écrasa à l'aide de son talon. Enfin, il lâcha un soupir las, sauta, bras en avant. S'il était normalement constitué, Fenrir se serait écrasé de manière ridicule sur le ventre, et aurait lâché un pitoyable gémissement de douleur. Or, il n'était pas constitué normalement. Sa transformation ne dura qu'un millième le seconde. Il avait sauté en avant, en homme, et avait atterri sur le sol, en Loup.

C'était une bête magnifique. Prestigieuse. Une épaisse fourrure argentée enveloppait son corps musclé. Une lueur féroce brillait au fond de ses prunelles dorées. Royal. Harry aurait été fasciné par cet animal s'il n'avait pas ressenti une onde oppressante l'écraser à peine Greyback s'était-il transformé. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent contre son crâne.

Il se coucha à plat ventre sur le sol et se mît à gronder contre le Loup gris, ses crocs luisants dans l'obscurité. Fenrir s'approcha de son pas souple et élégant, et l'aura qu'il dégageait était si puissante, si menaçante que Harry gémit. Ce denier, conscient qu'il avait affaire à un chef de Meute, ne se démonta pas. Il grogna, gémit, puis donna quelques coups de pattes inutiles. Après ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire, le loup gris bondit sur lui. Surpris, son adversaire l'imita une seconde trop tard et les deux bêtes roulèrent sur le sol, faisant claquer leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Harry roula sur le dos et s'immobilisa lorsque que Greyback vint le couvrir de son corps, la gueule ouverte. Le brun gémit tout doucement, les oreilles baissées, et offrit sa gorge en signe de soumission.

Satisfait, le loup gris le prévint du regard et s'écarta. Il huma l'air un court instant avant de se jeter dans les fourrées, à la fois discret et élégant. Harry attendit bien sagement qu'il revienne. Il ne se souvenait plus de celui qu'il avait été il y a quelques heures à peine. Il avait des images dans la tête, d'un homme blond, lui souriant de toutes ses dents... Des yeux noisettes d'une jolie brune. Des humains, en somme.

Bientôt, l'Alpha revint, un lapin dans la gueule, et l'offrit au nouveau né. Affamé, ce dernier bondit sur le petit-être agonisant, et le fit taire d'un coup de crocs. À peine repu, il se retourna vers son compagnon et gémit tout doucement. Fenrir leva les yeux au ciel, sauta en avant, et redevint un homme. Enfin, un homme complètement nu, mais un homme quand même. Il se retourna lentement vers Harry.

-«Ça suffit, maintenant, hurla t-il tout en utilisant son pouvoir d'Alpha, bien que moins puissant sous sa forme humaine.»

Une onde, violente, sembla s'éjecter de son corps. Le loup noir hurla à la Lune, se contorsionna, gémit, se tortilla, fit virevolter de la poussière et des feuilles, puis redevint humain. Harry, haletant, nu, hurla de stupeur. Bordel, que faisait-il ici ? Dans une forêt, nu ? Des images, brusques, lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme un mauvais rêve.

-«C'est toujours comme ça, la première fois, expliqua Fenrir.» Il ricana en voyant le regard bouleversé du lycéen.«Tu as l'impression d'avoir rêvé, ou déliré, et puis tu acceptes le fait que tu sois devenu un Loup Garou.»

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, cachant au mieux son intimité, et hurla tout un tas de jurons, complètement perdu. Il était nu, dans une forêt, avec un autre homme, nu également, et il avait le visage barbouillé de sang de lapin. Il devenait _réellement _fou. Première bonne nouvelle : il se sentait au mieux de sa forme.

Greyback l'observa sans se cacher, remontant le long de ses jambes, - que le brun trouvait frêles, laides - avant de longer son entrejambe, puis son abdomen. Le lycéen rougit violemment, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas incendier son interlocuteur.

-«Le temps des explications est venu, Harry, murmura Fenrir, soudain grave.» Il traversa la clairière en quelques enjambées et saisit un sac, soigneusement caché dans les buissons.«Tiens, il y a des vêtements à l'intérieur. Enfiles-les, puis suis moi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? (Comme d'hab' quoi, ahaha). Enfin bref, on se revoit très vite pour le chapitre 3 ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! (Et puis, plus j'ai de reviews, plus j'écris vite et... Oui c'est du chantage *chantonne*)<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

**O'Malley**: Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu as été comblé(e) avec ce chapitre étant donné que Fenrir et Harry ont pu intéragir ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! A bientôt !

**sega57**: Salut! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un petit mot ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! A bientôt, j'espère !

**lemonpowaa: **Hey! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, tu sais ? Car innover, c'est assez compliqué sachant que ça peut ne pas plaire... Donc merci énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous.


	4. Explications

**Note de l'auteur**: ici SIRIUS et REMUS sont ENSEMBLES. Tom Riddle n'est pas face de serpent.

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement).

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco - Remus/Sirius.

**Je réponds à la review anonyme en fin de chapitre!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

**Explication**

Harry enfila des sous vêtements, un pantalon bouffant très confortable et un débardeur bleu nuit trop grand pour lui avant de rejoindre Fenrir, occupé à griller une énième cigarette. L'homme, bien qu'intimidant, avait ce don... Ce don de mettre les gens à l'aise. Le genre d'homme qui se foutait des conventions et qui charmait n'importe qui. Fenrir ne possédait aucunement un physique disgracieux, bien au contraire. Malgré sa masse, imposante, il se déplaçait avec souplesse et élégance, et possédait une musculature loin d'être vilaine.

Harry rougit à cette pensée et se concentra sur lui, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Bon, paumé, ça, il l'était. Aucun doute là dessus. Non... Un autre sentiment lui chatouillait la cervelle. Il se sentait... Plus grand. Plus fort. Plus puissant. Sa démarche elle-même était différente de la veille. Souple, gracieuse, indéniablement masculine... Quasi-féline. Il se sentait animal. Aux aguets, les muscles tendues comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondit, le regard suspicieux, transperçant. Oui, quoiqu'il se soit passé cette nuit, il avait irrévocablement changé. Enfin, il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il ne portait plus ses fameuses lunettes rondes... Et qu'il voyait parfaitement. Trop parfaitement, justement. Sa vue était inhumaine.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté. Il pouvait apercevoir une légère pellicule d'eau, délicatement installée sur une feuille... À pratiquement dix mètres de là. Son ouïe elle-même semblait décuplée. Il entendait tout, de l'araignée galopant sur un tapis de feuille à la douce respiration de Greyback. Il devait se calmer. Être raisonné. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle.

Un main se posa brutalement sur son épaule et il ne pût retenir un sursaut apeuré. Il jeta un regard torve à Greyback et rencontra ses yeux... D'un bleu limpide. Fascinant. Instinctivement, Harry se tassa sur lui-même. Il se sentait tellement petit à côté de l'Alpha...

_Attendez_.

Alpha. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Le brun se donna une claque mentale. Pourquoi parlait-il comme si ce type était... Un chef. Un chef de meute. Il en avait le profil mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Cette nuit, tu l'as vu se transformer, lui souffla sa conscience. Toi aussi, tu t'es transformé. Deuxième claque mentale. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

-«Je sais que tout ça... C'est assez déstabilisant, compatit Fenrir, l'air sincèrement désolé. Mais il est nécessaire de passer par là, Harry. Tu peux choisir de me suivre et de connaître la vérité. Ou de repartir direction l'hôpital et de devenir le cobaye de ces imbéciles.

- Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire de moi un cobaye ? Gémit Harry. Et pourquoi m'avez-vous mordu dans cette ruelle, l'autre soir ? Que m'avez-vous fait ? Suis-je mort ? Où sommes-nous ?»

L'homme lui fit comprendre en un regard que toutes ses questions trouveraient leurs réponses s'il se décidait à le suivre. Résigné, Harry balaya ses questions d'un ample mouvement de poignet et suivit Fenrir. Ils traversèrent la clairière, puis empruntèrent un sentier, l'un se torturant les neurones, l'autre se grillant une cigarette, d'un calme olympien. Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation, en vain. Son ancien agresseur ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions ici. Des oreilles traînent partout, de nos jours, avait-il simplement répondu.

Seul le silence, atroce pour l'un, bienfaisant pour l'autre, leur tint compagnie. Harry fit donc aveuglément confiance à ce type tombé du ciel, et le suivit à travers la forêt. Ils marchèrent durant trois bonnes heures, et force est de constater que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient se fatiguer. Enfin, ils débouchèrent au beau milieu d'une immense clairière où quelques petites habitations de bois se trouvaient implantés. Harry ne s'en formalisa qu'à peine et suivit Fenrir telle une ombre, sombre et silencieux. La Lune laissait tout doucement place à son collègue le soleil. La beauté du paysage eut le don de laisser le lycéen bouche bée.

Greyback le conduisit à l'intérieur d'une des habitations. Elle ne possédait qu'un grand salon, deux fauteuils, une fenêtre et une grande cheminée où ronronnait un feu. L'homme s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et Harry l'imita, très légèrement éreinté.

-«Balance moi ton demi-millions de questions, va-y, lâcha Fenrir, mi-figue mi-raisin.»

Harry ne se fit pas prier.

-«Tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir agressé ? M... Mordu ? Vous m'avez drogué tout à l'heure ? Je...

- Hé ! L'arrêta Greyback, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Je ne vais pas tout retenir. Bon, tout d'abord je suis Fenrir Greyback, un Loup Garou, oui, tu as bien entendu Harry, pas la peine de me faire ce regard. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis l'Alpha. Chef de Meute. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard... Si je t'ai attaqué, c'est parce que tu appartiens à ce monde. Comme tes parents avant toi...

- Mes.. Mes parents ? Balbutia le lycéen, perdu. Perplexe. Malheureux. Dites m'en plus sur eux... Vous.. Vous les connaissiez ?

- Effectivement, acquiesça son interlocuteur. Lily Evans et James Potter. Il est temps que je te raconter leur histoire. Ton père...»

* * *

><p>...James Potter ferma brutalement son casier, furibond, et tomba nez à nez face une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Fasciné par cette curieuse couleur, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de la jeune élève. Une fille de son âge se retourna brutalement, visiblement aux aguets. Son regard coupa le souffle du jeune Potter. Un regard d'émeraude, transperçant, fascinant, hypnotisant. Il en resta coi. Elle possédait une peau de porcelaine parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseurs. Ces cheveux de flamme tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules. Magnifique.<p>

-«Euh, salut ! Bredouilla James, tentant de reprendre contenance au plus vite.»

Il se donna une claque mentale et un sourire goguenard joua sur ses lèvres. Il reprit son air arrogant que chaque profs de ce lycée maudissait. Il tenta un clin d'œil. Sa camarade leva un sourcil, renfila dédaigneusement et tourna les talons, visiblement insensible à son charme.

Déboussolé, James laissa tomber son air de crétin fini et regarda tristement la jeune fille s'éloigner d'une démarche inhumainement gracieuse. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une effluve d'un doux parfum lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

-«Ça, pour un râteau, c'en est un beau, s'esclaffa Sirius Black.

- Sirius, ne sois pas dur, soupira Remus Lupin. Lily est une fille affreusement exigeante.

- Tu la connais ? Ne pût s'empêcher de demander James tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius.

- Elle fait partie de ma meute, expliqua calmement le jeune homme aux yeux dorés.»

Cela faisait de nombreuses années que James et Sirius avaient découvert le secret de leur ami. Il était en réalité un être extraordinaire, pouvant se transformer en Loup Garou à sa guise. Seulement, les nuits de pleine Lune, il n'avait pas réellement le choix et son côté bestial reprenait immanquablement le dessus. C'était l'une de ses nuits que Black et Potter avaient découvert son terrible secret. Pour plus de sécurité, Remus avait été contraint d'en parler à son Alpha, qui avait laissé couler. Exceptionnellement. Si les jeunes garçons osaient colporter ce secret, ou tentaient de nuire à Remus, ils en subiraient les conséquences : une mort lente et douloureuse, déchiquetés par des Loups Garous.

-« Tu me la présenterais ? Demanda James, absent, plongé dans une abîme de réflexions.

- Un râteau de ne t'a pas suffi ? Lâcha Sirius en rigolant.»

Remus lui lança un regard à glacer le sang, et le jeune Black lui fit ses yeux de cocker, avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Rouge de joie et de gêne, Lupin le repoussa mollement, avant de le laisser l'enlacer, exaspéré.

-«L'écoute pas, James. Je te la présenterai, si tu veux.»

Le lycéen entendit Sirius murmurer un «masochiste», avant d'offrir au Loup Garou un sourire resplendissant. _L'écoute pas, James. Je te la présenterai, si tu veux_. Cette seule phrase avait bousculé son avenir, ses idéaux, son comportement, tout ce qu'il avait été jusque là. Il rencontra Lily le lendemain. Elle le méprisa, l'humilia, le détesta. Pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus et...

* * *

><p>-« Severus ? S'exclama Harry, coupant Fenrir, qui racontait l'histoire de ses parents depuis un bon moment. Severus Snape ?» il vit Fenrir acquiescer avec effarement.« C'est mon prof de Mathématiques... Mais bon sang... Je..<p>

- Laisse moi finir, siffla Greyback, et Harry obtempéra prudemment.» Donc, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus et...»

* * *

><p>.. Et qu'il était inhumain d'infliger un tel traitement à un homme aussi bon. Ce jour là, James décida d'abandonner l'idée de séduire Lily et lui hurla à la figure qu'elle était elle-même inhumaine. Lorsqu'elle découvrit que James connaissait son secret le plus terrible, elle sembla... Se calmer. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le repousser. Elle lui avoua par la suite qu'elle devait, pour le bien de sa meute, éviter de se lier d'amitié avec des hommes. Et que, de toute façon, sa véritable nature dégoûterait n'importe quel humain.<p>

Et quand elle comprit que James avait essayé de la séduire même en sachant ce qu'elle était, elle fondit. Elle se laissa charmer par son rictus narquois, par ses cheveux constamment mal coiffés, par son regard sombre. Elle se lia d'amitié avec le couple si drôle qu'était Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient tellement différents que c'en était presque incroyable qu'ils puissent se supporter.

Puis elle tomba amoureuse de lui, s'éloignant tous les jours un peu plus de Severus et de l'insatiable rancune qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du jeune Potter. Ce dernier découvrit que son ennemi et souffre-douleur faisait également partie de la meute de Lily et Remus, mais qu'ils l'avaient habilement caché, de peur que James ne sorte quelque chose à Snape dans le but de le vexer, et donc risquer de mettre sa vie en danger.

Adultes, James et Lily avouèrent leur amour au chef de Meute de cette dernière. Elle quémandait la Transformation. Remus quémandait le même souhait, pour Sirius. Après avoir atteint l'âge Adulte, les Loups Garous ne vieillissaient que très, très lentement, et tous deux avaient peur de perdre leur âme-sœur avec le temps. Après de terribles négociations, longues et éreintantes, l'Alpha accepta, et se chargea de mordre les deux jeunes hommes.

La suite fut très compliquée. Sirius résista très difficilement à la morsure. Son état empirait de jour en jour. Remus était à cran, rongé par la culpabilité. Quand, enfin, il survit à sa première transformation, tous sentiments de peur l'abandonnèrent et il se jeta dans les bras d'un Sirius revigoré. Vivant. Loup Garou. Pour James, ce fut très facile. Il ne resta inconscient que quelques heures, et se transforma à peine deux jours après la morsure. Ils faisaient partis de la meute, de la grande Famille qu'était les Loups Garous. Le seul bémol fut peut-être la présence de Severus, de plus en plus froid. Haineux.

Puis, il apparut.

Tom Riddle.

Un Alpha.

Il se constitua une meute très rapidement, et défia même la meute de Remus plusieurs fois. Il fit beaucoup de tapage, et une réunion d'urgence eut lieu. Tous les Alphas d'Angleterre se réunirent pour discuter de son cas. L'ampleur de la puissance de Riddle devenait impressionnante. Terrifiante. Dérangeante. De terribles rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Il était un Loup et fier de l'être. Il défiait les humains. Il en torturait. Il voulait régner. Il voulait soumettre toutes les meutes de l'Angleterre afin de n'en former qu'une... Puis de déclarer la Guerre aux humains. Une nuit, il attaqua la meute de Remus, par surprise. Totalement pris au dépourvu, la riposte des Loups-Garous fut violente. Violente, mais brève. L'Alpha fut tué, et la majorité de sa meute s'enfuit. La meute de Riddle en tua énormément. Dont... Dont Lily et James... Ils avaient puisé leurs dernières forces pour vous cacher...

* * *

><p>-«<em>Vous <em>? Releva Harry, la gorge nouée. Il ravala des larmes de colères, de tristesses... De haines.

- Toi, marmonna péniblement Greyback, et ton frère.»

* * *

><p><strong>Blblbl je sais, grave méchant de couper là. Bon ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai raconté en une sorte de flash Back toute l'histoire des parents de Harry... J'espère que c'est bien ficelé et que ces rebondissements vous plaisent. J'attends vos impressions ! Merci et à bientôt !<strong>

**Réponse à la review anonyme:**

**lemonpowaa: **Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review! Je suis très contente que ces premiers chapitres te plaisent! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu tout autant ! Et oui, Greyback n'est pas aussi cruel que dans Harry Potter, haha! A bientôt!


End file.
